horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Upset (Drake song)
Not to be confused with the IPipeYaHoe song of the same name "I'm Upset" is a 2018 song by Canadian rapper Drake recorded for his album Scorpion. Lyrics Yeah I'm workin' on dyin' I'm upset Fifty thousand on my head, it's disrespect So offended that I had to double check I'ma always take the money over sex That's why they need me out the way What you expect? Got a lot of blood and it's cold They keep tryna get me for my soul Thankful for the women that I know Can't go fifty-fifty with no hoe Every month, I'm supposed to pay her bills And get her what she want I still got like seven years of doin' what I want My dad still got child support from 1991 Outta town, people love to pop a lot of shit then come around Word to Flacko Jodye, he done seen us put it down Niggas askin' if I'm cool I'm upset Hunnid thousand on my head, it's disrespect So offended that I had to double check You tryna check? This is real life, niggas think we playin' chess So what's next? Jump up out the bed like I’m possessed I go out on tour and I say I'm drinkin' less End up gettin' loose and gettin' pictures from my ex SMS, triple X That's the only time I ever shoot below the neck (skrr) Why you keep on shootin' if you know that nigga dead? (Skrr) That's the only kind of shit that gets you some respect Got a lot of blood and it's cold They keep tryna get me for my soul Thankful for the women that I know Can't go fifty-fifty with no ho (ayy, ayy) Every month, she don't even love me, she just puttin' on a front She gon' try and settle outta court and make a run Then gon' ask me how I'm doin'? I'm upset Half a million on my head I can't accept, yeah 'Least it makes me feel someone tried they best, yeah Want to waste a half a million, be my guest Made me wanna buy a vest and a TEC (skrr) But I'm blessed, I just checked Hate me, never met me in the flesh Say she got some things she gotta come here and collect That shit is in a box to the left, to the left Got a lot of blood and it's cold They keep tryna get me for my soul (for my soul) Thankful for the women that I know (that I know) Can't go fifty-fifty with no hoe Why It Sucks #Drake's voice is grating and heavily Auto-Tuned. He also sounds very uninspired. #The lyrics are silly and down right boring. #The title is stupid. #The beat is very repetitive and uninteresting. In addition the beat is literally "Bank Account" by 21 Savage with a different lead instrument, a guitar in "Bank Account" and a piano in "I'm Upset". #This is by far one of Drake's worst songs along with "Ratchet Happy Birthday", "One Dance" and "KMT". The Only Redeeming Quality #The music video is good and reunites Drake with his former castmates from Degrassi. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Drake Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2018 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song